Teacher or a Lover?
by belle-ny
Summary: Robert Gold is the notorious Mythology professor whose class is "pass or die" with the later being far more likely to happen, and Belle French is a foreign student from Australia who happens to invoke his wrath due to a silly misunderstanding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Non-magical AU. Basically, our well-known and beloved OUaT storylines and love stories taking place at the Storybrooke University with corrections for the modern day world and main focus on Rumbelle.

**Chapter 1.**

Their gazes locked and there it was again. The same tension she felt in the library filled the air around them making the rest of the world disappear in the magical purple haze. All Belle could see was her professor's dark eyes blazing through her, threatening to consume her. This brown deep was growing bigger and bigger when she realized that Gold was simply moving closer to her. Belle was hypnotized and unable to move even if she wanted to. After what felt like an eternity they were face-to-face breathing the same air. His eyes shifted to her mouth and Belle's eyes fell upon his. She used to watch him lecturing and wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips. Would they be soft and gentle, or dry and rough? Belle swallowed an instant impulse to lick her lips and parted them instead with a slow exhale. That was the only invitation professor needed. He pressed his lips to hers finally putting all Belle's guessing to rest. He was everything, all at once, caressing her mouth with his and Belle's mind went blank. Somewhere in back of her consciousness she could register professor Gold's hands creeping up her back pressing her to him and the ground starting to float from underneath her feet. Seconds later Belle realized she was being slowly pushed back against the wall causing her to make a muffled moan. They were now pressed flush against each other, and Belle could feel exactly how much Gold was enjoying their kiss. His tongue invaded Belle's mouth urging hers into a passionate dance. Her body was aching for him turning her knees to jelly. Suddenly professor grabbed Belle a little above the back of her knees, lifted her and made her wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his hard length pressing against her core, and just the thought of what was coming did unspeakable things to her insides. Gods, she _wanted him_!

"Belle." - She heard from afar wondering how Gold managed to talk while he was kissing her. "Bellz, wake up!"

"This voice was not _his. _There was only one person who called her that, the person who came up with this nickname." - Belle thought and opened her eyes. As expected, the first thing she saw was her roommate's grin from ear to ear.

"Good morning, sunshine!" - Ruby sang song with anticipation. "I would never interrupt your _obviously _sweet dream, but we have to get ready for classes. And of all you do not want to be late for this one." – She said with a frown.

"Right. What time is it?" – Belle sat up and looked around, still half present.

"7 AM, which means you have 2 hours, because if you show up even at 9.01 Gold is gonna come up with some ridiculous punishment or something." - Ruby answered rolling her eyes. Each time his name came up in the conversation Ruby felt deeply relieved she didn't have to take that jerk's class.

_His_ name snapped Belle's memories and they came back flashing before her eyes, immediately causing her cheeks to go bright red. Belle hummed in response hoping to quietly sneak into the bathroom, but there was no such luck.

"Sooo…?" - Ruby said stopping Belle and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sooo…what?" – Belle asked grasping at a straw. She knew exactly what her friend was asking.

"Who did you dream about?" – Ruby asked arching an eyebrow.

"Ugh, no one." – Belle tried to wave it off.

"Come on! Those sweet little moans couldn't possibly be for _no one_!"

"Moans?!" – Belle exclaimed realizing she made those out loud. Oh, God! "Oh, _Gold_!" – Her inner voice corrected.

"Yep." – Ruby nodded giggling. "Come on! Tell me, who finally got you having dirty fantasies?"

"I do not have dirty fantasies!" – Belle hissed. Aching tension that dream left low in her belly disagreed.

"These dreams are suppressed desires, honey." – Ruby proclaimed, tapping one foot on the floor.

"Ruby! I…I really don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't tell me, I won't leave you alone and figure it out myself eventually."

"Really? I wonder how?" – Belle asked with a sarcastic frown secretly afraid that Ruby actually might.

This girl, soon to be a forensic detective, was ridiculously good at finding trails and clues as if she could smell them. Those criminals Ruby was gonna be onto someday were better go and just shoot themselves.

"Weeell," - Ruby started dramatically. "Considering what we studied in Phychology class, most likely it was either someone emotionally significant, in a good or bad way, over the recent period of time; or someone you just met and were stunned by. And, since we did not have any encounters of a stunning nature lately, it has to be variant #1." – Ruby explained, searching Belle's face for clues to whether she was going in the right way or not.

Belle's expression was a mix of terror and admiration. Smiling to herself, Ruby went on:

"Hence, I just have to exclude suspects one after another, till I get the right one. Now, who was the center of you attention lately? Who was the most significant change in your routine? Hmm…Gaston?" - Ruby suggested, but Belle could tell she didn't really believe that.

"Yack! Ruby, I thought you knew me better!" – Belle was almost offended, but then she remembered that her friend didn't know about the accident in front of Gold's office.

"Well, I didn't really think so. Just excluding the most unlikely ones first. Um…new celebrity crush?"

Belle let out a little laugh of relief before she could think better of it. Ruby immediately pouted her lips realizing she got it wrong again.

"Not really, huh? Then it has to be someone you met through studies, since it's pretty much all you've been doing. But not a classmate, I don't remember you being exited about any of them." - Ruby paused for a second and then gasped, her eyes wider than Belle has ever seen.

She figured. This time Belle was sure of it.

"Bellz! Please tell me it wasn't Gold!" – Ruby squealed with shock and disbelief on her face.

It wasn't that she doubted her guess. Ruby just couldn't bring herself to understand why Belle (or anyone, for that matter) would be having sex dreams about that evil bastard.

"I…I…" - Belle struggled for a few moments before she closed her eyes and helplessly threw her hands in the air giving up.

"Why…?! How…?! What did you do?" – Ruby finally decided on the question she wanted to ask.

"Excuse me?" – Belle breathed out and opened her eyes not quite sure of what her friend was asking.

"You and Gold. What exactly did you do in your dream?" – Ruby clarified leaning in.

Forensic in her has done its work and was gone. Now Ruby, Belle always knew, was back and

wanted all the _juicy_ details.

"I…I don't wanna talk about it. It was just a stupid dream!"

"Did he declare his passion for you and take you on the table right there in the classroom where you have lectures?"

"My God! Ruby, stop!" – Belle exclaimed, her cheeks burning again. The kiss did happen in that particular classroom and she wasn't sure that events weren't heading where Ruby suggested. "We're gonna be late." – Belle said practically running to hide in the bathroom.

"You know, you _will_ tell me! I started Interrogation class this semester, and I will use whatever I learn against you!"

Belle shut the door leaning heavily at it. How did it happen? How did she go from simply being interested in his subject to having sex dreams about university's most notorious professor in under three months of classes?

* * *

**3 Months Ago**

"Hey roomie! What's up?" – Ruby sang song with a smile as she opened the door.

"Hey." – Belle smiled back. She only met the girl a couple of weeks ago but they heated it off quickly, and Belle was very happy that her roommate was becoming her best friend and a guru in the university's life. And she really needed one being not inly a freshman but new in town as well. "I am officially set and ready for the start of the semester." – Belle said proudly. "I'm unpacked, figured out my schedule and, since I had a window in it, I singed up for an extra class. I don't need it for the degree, but I like myths and legends, so I thought why not?"

"Um… it's not Mythology class with Prof. Gold by any chance?" – Ruby said as her smile vanished.

"Well, yes. Why? Is it too difficult or something?"

"Honey, _difficult_ doesn't begin to describe the hell you've just signed up for. The man is a monster. He is the most feared and hated professor in the whole university."

"But why? If he is simply strict it doesn't make him a monster." – Belle said taken aback by Ruby's overemotional reaction.

"Strict?" – Ruby snorted. "He is a sadistic bastard who likes to slowly torture his student victims before ruining their lives."

"I think you're exaggerating." – Belle said with a sarcastic frown.

"And I think you should drop the class while you still can."

"Ruby, come on! Have you taken his class? You look very much okay to me."

"No, I haven't because I am among the lucky ones who don't have to."

"Then how can you know? Students who failed a class often say bad things about the professor."

"You're new here, Belle, and I'm in my second year I've seen what he's capable of."

"Ruby, I appreciate your concern, but I don't even need a credit for this class, so there is no risk anyway."

"Just don't tell me later that I didn't warn you and maybe stock up on Valium." – Ruby said with a meaningful look.

In a couple of days after that conversation with Ruby Belle had lunch with her father. He was talking about the flower shop, getting the books in order, getting to know the suppliers and establishing his own routine. Belle saw he was worried and couldn't figure out why until he flat out asked her to drop the infamous class.

"Dad, how do you even know about it?" – Belle was startled.

"I have lunch at Granny's everyday, Mrs. Lucas told me."

"And she, apparently, found out about it from Ruby." – Belle said pursing her lips. "Dad, you're not seriously asking me to drop a class just because of some tall tales?"

"I just don't want anything to upset you after all we've been through, my girl." – He said trying to hide trembling in his voice.

Belle felt a sting in her heart both at the memories and her father's concern.

"It's gonna be okay, dad. I'm sure it's nothing but a usual university's gossip." – She said and squeezed one of Moe's hands that were laying on the table. "I mean, you don't actually believe that this professor is some kind of an evil monster?" – Belle snorted.

"After what Mrs. Lucas told me, I think he might be."

* * *

By the time it was the day of Prof. Gold's Mythology class Belle was all but dying in anticipation. Belle even thought she might need therapy at some point in the future, because with all the warnings and tall tales of professor's evil deeds, she wasn't scared or at least discouraged to take his class – Belle was _intrigued_. The man was turning to be a dark mystery she couldn't wait to uncover. That was so her! Where all other people (at least, all normal people, as she now was starting to believe) would frown or simply back away, Belle would lean in to look closer, to see what was hidden beneath the surface.

She was sitting in the front row of the lecture room, nervously shifting in her seat, and when Prof. Gold finally entered the room Belle froze. As much as her mind wandered she didn't really have a distinct picture of what the man would look like, but Belle definitely didn't expect what she saw. His hair was brownish salt and pepper and little longer than professors usually wore. He was of average high and slightly built. Belle could even say _athletic _since personally tailored (she figured) expensive dark suit was flattering as well as emphasizing his shape, but that word didn't really add up with the fact that he was limping, leaning heavy on a gold handled antique-looking cane. "How come nobody ever mentioned that?!" - She thought to herself. "Maybe that's why he is so… complicated?" - She settled for a rather neutral word, that didn't really express anything. "If he's in constant pain…" - Another thought followed, and Belle forced herself to stop. Professor didn't even prove (or disprove) his "Monster" title yet, and she was already trying to find explanation, or more like an _excuse_ for his actions. He obviously tried to compose himself and proceed to his table with dignity, but sitting where she was, Belle could see Gold's clenched jaw and tensed neck muscles – he was in pain. Feeling of empathy immediately crept up her heart, causing Belle to bite her lip. A cute little habit that Belle developed when she was a toddler, now it indicated the change in her emotions.

Then, having reached his table professor faced the room, and Belle was struck. She felt like it was a completely new person standing now in front of her, radiating power. His face was stern, no sing of pain or discomfort, or anything for that matter! Professor wore a mask of cold indifference. His dark hawk eyes were scanning the room as if looking for a pray, causing every last bit of whisper to die down. He kept silent until discomfort was physically sensible in the air. This man was good at intimidating people and _enjoyed _it! That much Belle could tell for sure.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Robert Gold. I will be teaching the course of Mythology, Rituals and Ancient cultures." - Professor finally spoke with a little smirk at the corner of his mouth, obviously pleased with the achieved effect.

He proceeded with the course details and requirements to get the credit. And professor's voice was yet another contradiction as it was mild, even soft and rather pleasant to hear. There was something _alluring_ about it. Probably it was his accent, which Belle first mistaken for British, but realized it was much thicker. He had to be Scottish. Gothic castles, crystal lakes and lavish enchanted forests appeared immediately in front of her eyes. That's how Belle imagined Scotland, one of mysterious and beautiful faraway lands that she hoped to visit one day. But then again, it was easier to find the corner of the world Belle didn't dream to see.

"Belle French?"

Belle gasped and jumped in her seat, as the sound of her name suddenly woke her. Belle's shock was quite obvious and professor's eyes immediately locked on her. Apparently he started taking attendance and getting to know his new students while Belle was daydreaming about his home country. God damn her imagination!

"Miss French, have I bored already?" - Gold asked narrowing his eyes and not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"I…" - Belle cleared her throat – "I'm sorry, no. I was just …"

"Sleeping? I gathered." – Gold interrupted approaching her to take a better look at this careless little student. Literally. She was tiny, sitting there all brown curls and big impossibly blue eyes. As irritated as Gold was, he couldn't help but think she looked like a lost kitten. Most likely a freshman. "What is she doing in the class that most seniors are dreading to take?" - Gold silently wondered, now standing in front of her.

"No, I wasn't. I would never sleep in _this_ class." - Belle blurted a bit louder than she intended as her embarrassment made her say the fist thing that came to her head. Blushing head to toe, Belle put on her bravest look and stared back at her professor.

"Oh, and why is that, dearie?" - Gold asked with a fake smile, intrigued by a student who was not afraid of him, for a change, and yet blushed so _adorably_.

"Because it's an interesting class." - Belle did realize how stupid that must've sounded, but she simply couldn't think of anything better to say, even if her life depended on it. Not when Prof. Gold was trying to stare her down and his glaring brown eyes were sending _shivers_ down her spine. It even seemed to Belle that she felt a heat wave coming from him as he stood closer. No, he wasn't a hawk. He was a dragon, ready to burn her with his breath. Belle used all the strength she had to stop her voice from trembling.

"Miss French, are you mocking me?" - Gold asked sincerely amazed. Not being scared of him was one thing, but she was now _talking back_ to him. Gold was actually starting to wonder if Ms. French was crazy, since there was no way she didn't know his reputation.

"I'm sorry, professor, but why would you think me mocking you when I merely said that I'm interested in the subject?" - Belle said with more confidence as her embarrassment passed and she was able to think clear again.

Much to his consternation, Gold couldn't find anything to counter with, most of all because her answer seemed sincere.

"Fine." - He said arching an eyebrow, determined to find out all he could about this little Miss French. There had to be a reason for her bravery. "Just remember that sleeping and being a smartass is not a way to pass this class." - Gold added looking daggers at Belle. "And it concerns everybody." - He said as he walked back to his table.

Only when Prof. Gold turned his back to her, Belle was able to breathe with full lungs again. He went on with attendance check when Belle heard two girls talking behind her.

"Oh my God! Did you see that? Gold actually didn't know what to say. Nice to see that asshole looking like an idiot for once! That girl has got balls."

"That girl is dead! Gold failed people for far less. He's gonna finish her."

"Yeah, I guess we just got a new Ashley Boyd."

The other girl gave a meaningful hum in response to that, and they both went silent.

"Great!" - Belle whispered quietly to herself. It seemed like she wouldn't be able to get an extra credit for this class… or even enjoy it. And who on Earth was that Ashley Boyd person?

* * *

Belle all but crushed onto the bed when she finally came back to her room. She put a pillow on her face wishing she could make this whole mess go away, to just not be real.

The rest of the class was all tense waiting for Gold to try and catch her off guard again. And Belle was pretty sure she wouldn't survive that kind of embarrassment for the second time around. But to her surprise, professor never even looked her way again. And yet, it made her even more worried – that couldn't have been it.

The chain of her unhappy thoughts was interrupted - first by the sound of opening door, and then hurricane Ruby gusted into the room.

"OMG, Bellz! You're my hero!"

With a growl, Belle put the pillow away and sat up.

"Excuse me?"

"They told me at lunch about what happened in Gold's class. About a brave girl who defeated the monster!" – Ruby said practically trembling with excitement.

"He's not a monster, and I didn't defeat anybody. I merely made a fool of myself. Is everyone mad around here?!" – Belle groaned feeling her anger and embarrassment coming back again.

"I was told that Gold was the one looking like a fool there. And anyway, why are you defending him now, when you just had a taste of his medicine?"

"It wasn't that bad actually, and it was all my fault."

"How is that?"

"Because I'm an idiot with her head in the clouds who wasn't paying attention when he called my name. From there on it was one stupid misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding or not, you granted yourself _his_ attention for sure. Gold doesn't normally let people get away, especially not in the beginning of the semester when he's looking for his next favorite punching bag." – Ruby said with a sad little laugh.

It was one of the traits Gold was notoriously famous for – at the beginning of each semester he would pick a student he found especially annoying (for the reasons only he knew), and beat them up in the class to intimidate and make everyone behave.

That reminded Belle about the conversation she overheard.

"By the way, some girl said I was a "new Ashley Boyd". Who is that?"

"My friend and ex-classmate." – Ruby said, suddenly serious.

"Ex?" – Belle asked. Judging by the change in her friend's mood, Belle knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"She had to take Gold's class last year and was bored out of her mind there. Besides she just started dating this guy Sean. It was love at first site. He worked for his father at their family factory not far from Storybrooke. The guy had money and he was taking her to all these clubs and restaurants, and long weekends in New York and Miami. Ashley's family never had a lot of money, to say the least. She felt like Cinderella and completely forgot about her studies." – Ruby paused for a moment staring at the floor with a sad smile. She was obviously missing her friend.

"So, what Gold has to do with any of this?" – Belle asked with anticipation.

"Well, quite fast she became his favorite punching bag, but Ashley just didn't care. As the exams were approaching, I tried to talk some sense into her. But she only said that her ultra mini skirt and a blouse with plunging neck line never failed to distract a professor helping her pass while she would chirp something from the top of head.

"Seriously?" – Belle's jar dropped. It took her about five minutes with Gold to realize that he would only laugh at that. This Ashley girl must have really been in love to be that blind.

"Yeah. Of course, it only made him more cruel to her. He started torturing her with questions she didn't even understand and spiteful comments that made her want to cry. Ashley told me later that at one point she actually thought that in return for letting her pass he would ask for her firstborn, like they do in his crazy rituals."

"Oh, come on! Calling him a monster is one thing, but that! Why would he even need it?" – Belle snorted shaking her head.

"I don't know, for dinner?"

"Ew, Ruby. Stop, that's gross!" – Belle exclaimed and threw her pillow at Ruby.

"Why not, since he sucks out students' souls for lunch?" – Ruby said with a wicked smile as she caught the pillow and threw it back at Belle.

"And what happened?" – She asked with a frown at Ruby's hint on Belle's encounter with Gold.

"She failed of course, because when she couldn't hold the tears anymore and started sobbing stonehearted bastard just threw her out!"

"Where is she now?"

"Well, ironically, in a few days she found out she was pregnant. Sean's dad was never fond of her, but when he found out about the baby he gave Sean an ultimatum – Ashley or his family's money. Sean chose Ashley, got another job here in Storybrooke and they moved in together. She had to take a year off to get ready for the baby and get married. But eventually she is going to have to come back and repeat the course if she wants to graduate, and she is still terrified at the very idea of facing Gold again." - Ruby finished and silence filled the room.

Belle couldn't decide how she felt about the whole story. On one hand, she felt sorry for Ashley. Belle's never been in love and wasn't sure how she would act being so crazy about someone. On the other hand, she could understand that Gold was insulted by this ridiculous seduction attempt and wanted to teach Ashley a lesson. And then her tears pissed him off completely as he probably thought it was another trick.

"Listen, Bellz, I know we've had this conversation before, but now things are different. From what I've heard, that girl was right about you taking Ashley's place. You probably should think about dropping his class." – Ruby finally said coming to sit next to Belle.

"What? No way! I'm not going to chicken out!" – Belle was shocked at the very idea.

"It's not chickening out, it's survival! Belle, you don't even need this class, and Gold is going to drive you crazy! You don't know him, trust me. I've seen it happen not only to Ashley." – Ruby's voice was pleading, eyes full of concern for her friend. She saw Belle breathing in sharply and opening her mouth to object, so Ruby stopped her raising a hand. "I know what you're going to say. The choice is yours, but at least think about it."

Belle was touched and grateful that Ruby cared about her and wanted to save her from trouble, but she was never the one to back down. "Always do the brave thing." – Belle heard her mother saying in her head. "Even if you're scared, my girl. Always do the brave thing and bravery will follow. Otherwise, you'll live your whole life in fear and that's not really living." Belle knew that this class wasn't something really significant that could change her life, but then again, it's the little choices like this that pile up and create the path of our lives in the end. And more than anything Belle wanted to look back one day and be proud of what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Prof. Gold sat in the office with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Having spent last twenty minutes wrestling with university's database, he could've sworn that people who created it took extra time and a special care to make it as complicated and user-unfriendly as possible. Then again, technically Gold wasn't supposed to have the access to students' personal files, but that wasn't the point. His efforts paid off, Gold found the explanation to the riddle puzzling him. Belle Marie French, an 18-year-old student from Australia, major in Architecture didn't need his class for the degree. Apparently, like many young girls these days Belle was obsessed with being popular and joined his class to impress her fellow students. Gold also wouldn't rule out that some new founded sorority made pissing him off a part of their initiation ritual. Whatever the reason was, Gold realized that Ms. French was only so brave poking the monster because she thought she could just drop the class and there would be no consequences for her studies. "There are ways to change that." – Gold thought with a predatory grin on his face. He wouldn't even have to work hard for this. Regina would gladly agree to anything that could make students' lives harder. The idea to allow students take free extra classes belonged to Gold in the first place and Regina hated it, which was partly why he insisted on it being included in the university's policy. Another reason was that Gold wanted to give students the opportunity to learn things beyond the scope of their programs if they wanted to know more without having to pay for it. But now this girl was all but mocking his good intentions, which he didn't have that often, and Gold wasn't going to let it stand.

* * *

Unlike the first Mythology class, second lecture with Gold was approaching way too fast. Belle's other classes were going smoothly, so there was nothing to occupy her mind and distract it from picturing various scenarios of what was coming. Even though she dreaded the day Belle still wasn't willing to quit and soon she found herself in the same room, in the same seat, but much more nervous than before. Gold came in at exactly 9:00 AM and, as soon as he reached his table and dropped the books he brought, his eyes started searching the room and stopped only when he found Belle. Their gazes met and the corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk. Belle would gladly take the glare he gave her before, because that way she knew Gold was pissed at her. The smirk promised something a lot worse, a surprise, Belle knew she wasn't going to like. Gold averted his eyes, greeted the audience and proceeded to the topic of the class in his usual detached manner. Belle realized that whatever he had in mind was going to wait until the end of the class, probably to let her slowly stew in her own juices. Instead of guessing and becoming a victim of her own imagination, Belle decided she might as well try and concentrate on the subject. She only got into this mess because of her love for myths after all. The task turned out to be easier than Belle thought. The topic of the class was Greek Mythology and the example Gold chose happened to be one of her favorites and, what was more important, the one she knew very well – the story of Cupid and Psyche.

_Psyche was the youngest daughter of a king whose beauty, worshiped by people in her homeland, made Venus, the goddess of love and beauty jealous of the girl. The goddess asked her son, Cupid to make Psyche fall in love with some low, mean, unworthy being. Cupid was ready to obey his mother, but when he saw the beauty he accidentally wounded himself with his arrow and fell in love with her._

_The oracle predicted that Psyche was destined to marry not a mortal lover, but a monster no man could resist. The girl bravely accepted her fate only to find out that her monster was no monster at all, but a gentle loving husband ready to grant her every wish except for one. He hid his real identity from her staying in the dark and demanding her trust in his love. Psyche loved her mysterious husband, but curiosity and doubt eventually led her to disobey him. While he slept, Psyche took a lamp and a sharp knife, in case she needed to defend herself from the monster, and went to see who her husband was. She found out that her monster was really Venus's son Cupid, beautiful as a God. Psyche couldn't be happier but Cupid awoke, saw the knife and thought she was going to kill him even after he showed her nothing but love and kindness. Hurt by her betrayal, Cupid banished Psyche from the palace they lived in telling her to go back to live with her family. Psyche was desperate to get Cupid back, enough to seek his mother Venus and agree to goddess' trial of her housewifery. At the same time Cupid, recovered from his pain and unable to stay away from his beloved any longer, forgave Psyche and helped her to complete Venus's final challenge. Soon after they were wed and Psyche was made a goddess. In due time Cupid and Psyche had a daughter whose name was Pleasure._

Belle smiled internally, grateful to her lucky stars that Gold at least wouldn't be able to embarrass her with a question she wouldn't know how to answer. Nevertheless, soon Belle had a feeling that she never heard the myth before. The way Gold spoke made Belle lose herself in the story. His eyes became softer, wistful smile graced his lips making Gold look younger. Belle felt like they were alone in the room and Gold was telling the story only for her. She discovered yet another _layer_ in him – Gold was a great teacher who loved what he was doing. Suddenly Belle realized that she didn't just saw another side of his character, she got the first small glimpse of the _real person_ behind the mask of a vicious professor. Belle's lips curled in a soft, self-satisfied smirk. She was right, there really was more to Gold than everyone thought.

This time when Gold glanced at Belle it was his turn to be confused by the look on her face. It wasn't new for him to see a student listening so intently, absorbed into the story even though it happened not as often as he would like to. Most students simply dozed off, looking at the clock from time to time, waiting for the end of the class. But Belle wasn't just listening or looking at him, she was looking _into him_ and Gold suddenly felt exposed. Public speaking was never something he had problems with, feeling confident and relaxed, but the mesmerized expression on girl's face made Gold want to put more distance between them. Thankfully, it was almost the end of the class and Gold's composure came back as he remembered about the last, but not least, thing on his agenda.

"That will be all for today, but before you leave I have an announcement to make. I am sure you all know about the policy of this university to allow students enrolled in Bachelor and Master degree programs take up to three extra classes free of charge if they wish to expand their knowledge. While this is a great opportunity, university administration thought that you should not only feel privileged, but also responsible for it. Therefore, students taking extra classes that do not belong to their degree programs are now required to pass examination in those classes as well to be able to continue with their regular studies." – Gold finished enjoying mass eye-rolling and barely audible cursing in the audience. Just as he suspected, having made a couple of attempts to find out why he had a sudden change of heart, Regina agreed to the new requirements. Gold smirked and looked at the one student whose reaction he was really interested in.

Belle stared at Gold in complete and utter shock she wasn't even going to try and hide. She couldn't believe that Gold would do something like that just _because of her_, but the smirk Belle saw at the beginning of the class was back, and she could hear Gold's voice in her head saying "You stuck with me forever, dearie". Now Belle was scared. As soon as the bell rang, she rushed outside desperate for fresh air.

She crushed onto the nearest bench trying to process what just happened and what it meant for her. Belle got so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a rough tug on the sleeve.

"Are you ignoring me or something?" – Ruby asked wide eyed.

"Um… no, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." – Belle said blinking, as if Ruby appeared out of thin air.

"What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost."

With irony Belle thought that seeing a ghost would probably shock her less.

"Come, I'll tell you on the way to the dorm." – Belle got up urging Ruby to follow her. Prof. Gold was still somewhere around and the last thing she wanted was for him to hear their conversation. Gold might have bounded Belle to him, but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing what she thought about it. Besides, Belle knew that once Ruby heard the news, she wouldn't censor her comments regardless to where they were and who could hear them.

"His dickery just reached a whole new level!" – Ruby said with exasperation when girls entered their room and threw her bag on the bed.

"Maybe it's for the better." – Belle shrugged, silently grateful that her friend was a better person and didn't say something along the lines of "I told you so!"

"Excuse me?" – Ruby looked at her as if Belle grew a second head.

"Gold probably felt insulted after the last class and wanted to show me who's the boss here, so he did it, he is the master. If that satisfies his ego we can move on like normal people. And if I do everything I'm supposed to and study there won't be any problem passing the exam."

"Bellz, honey, please don't take this wrong, but you read too many books. What you're saying sounds an awful lot like a fairytale where this villain can suddenly change and become a better man."

"You're so sure he's evil? You don't know him, Ruby."

"And you do?" – Ruby countered. For the life of her, Ruby couldn't understand why Belle was so ignorant to the obvious for everybody else.

"No, I don't." – Belle admitted. For all she knew, Gold could really be an asshole getting off on making other people miserable, and yet something in her protested. Some weird hunch told her that Gold wasn't as dark as everyone believed.

"Anyways," – Belle shook her head, - "what I don't understand is, how could he do that?"- Belle asked making Ruby snort and roll her eyes. "No, I didn't mean it as a rhetorical question. He is just a professor, how could he go and change university's policy so fast just because he wanted to?"

"He is not just a professor. Gold is on university's board and the most powerful there too. I think he is the only one who can actually do what he wants regardless to whether Dean Mills likes it or not." – Ruby said with a meaningful look. "And now he wants you."

"_Wants me_?" – Belle was startled.

It took Ruby a few seconds to catch up with what she meant.

"No, Belle, relax. Sexual harassment is probably the only thing Gold has never been accused of. Come on, can you even imagine him making a move on you?" – Ruby chuckled.

To her surprise and horror, Belle could. _Vividly._ And the horror part was not the picture itself, but the fact that it was far from unpleasant. The idea of Gold being close to her, touching her made Belle's heartbeat quicken with a sudden rush of excitement leaving her feel _hot and uncomfortable. _Even though Belle was still a child in many ways she knew exactly what that meant, but Gold being the reason of _those emotions_ didn't make any sense.

"No, of course, I can't!" – She tried to persuade herself rather than Ruby. "Why would I even… I have more important things to do like study, because from the look of things I'd better learn as much as I can for the next class with him." – She muttered willing the sensation to go away.

"You're right, otherwise he's really gonna screw you."

"Thanks! That was helpful." – Belle glared at her friend.

"Sorry! The joke was right there, I just couldn't pass it up." – Ruby said with a guilty look on her face, but the mischievous twinkle in her eyes suggested that she didn't really feel that way.

"I'm sure you tried." - Belle smirked.

* * *

During the following weeks Gold and Belle established what Ruby called their "routine".

Belle would study like crazy trying to anticipate Gold's line of questioning and he tried to come up with new, all the more confusing questions. At first, Belle tried to merely answer them without expressing her opinion or making any comments, ignoring his sassy remarks. She still held the hope to bury the hatchet and make their relationship at least neutral, but Gold was pushing, never letting her catch a breath or missing a chance to take a dig and finally she gave up. Belle decided if she had nothing to lose she might as well speak her mind.

Belle was smart and well-read Gold had to give her that. He even might have admired her logic, but it only made her more annoying, always managing to answer the question and prove her point, never backing out even when faced with his open snarl. And the worst of all was Belle's scandalous habit to bite her lower lip. No, it didn't lead him to wonder how soft and gentle her lips would feel against his or how sweetly Belle would moan if he bit her. And, of course, he didn't have those completely inappropriate thoughts while lecturing with Belle sitting just a few feet away. It was simply _distracting_ and Gold wished there were some legal grounds allowing him to prohibit Belle from doing that in the classroom.

Other students in Gold's class, however, have never been happier, because professor seemed to forget they existed once he and Belle started arguing. They even called Belle their "hero" for standing up to the beast.

And somewhere along the way, in the middle of their wordplay, the unexpected happened. Something that neither Gold nor Belle was willing to admit – they started to _enjoy_ the conversation rather than trying to win an argument. The reality caught up with them when Prof. Gold and his "favorite" student were so enveloped in another _heated_ discussion that they both jumped startled by the bell signaling the end of the class. Belle smiled blushing and, surprisingly, Gold returned her smile. There was no more animosity or negativity in the air between them just a slight disappointment that they got interrupted. It was only when Belle bit her lower lip feeling shy under his _lingering look_ that Gold abruptly turned away and went to his table without saying a word.

After two months of classes her teacher was still a mystery for Belle as much as the _conflicting_ _emotions_ she felt after each encounter. No one would believe it, but Gold's favorite punching bag was actually anticipating every class. And not because she was worried sick like in the beginning. Belle absolutely loved his manner of teaching, soft voice colored by the Scottish brogue that became thicker if Gold got emotional and even his quips that used to throw her off.

Belle came to her room still absorbed into her thoughts when a very excited future forensic detective all but jumped at her without even saying "hello".

"Let's go out tonight!" – Ruby proposed with a hopeful look.

"No." – Belle frowned. "You know I'm not big on clubbing."

"Yes, I know that you'd rather stay in and read another book, but it'll be good for you to forget about… you know," – Ruby paused and made a gesture with her hands as if to claw at Belle and bared her teeth.

"Now Gold is what? A vampire?" – Belle asked not sure of what Ruby was trying for.

"No, he is worse, though I'm pretty sure he's immortal too." – Ruby said making Belle chuckle.

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"No, you're not. After each class with Gold I see you come back here looking like you're under a spell or something, staring blankly into nowhere, smiling or frowning."

"His classes are just…_intense_. Besides, I told you it's not as bad as in the beginning."

"Or you just got numb to being tortured." – Ruby frowned. "Um, Bellz, can I ask you something?" – Ruby said after hesitating for a few seconds.

"Sure."

"I know some girls in your class -"

"Sometimes it feels like you know girls in every class." – Belle laughed.

"Almost, but that's not the point. Uh… one of them told me that lately you and Gold look like you desperately need to get a room and uh… _finally_ have some very angry, but very hot sex."

"Wha…why…why would she say that?" – Belle choked out feeling her cheeks burn like never before.

"That's what I was going to ask you. Is there something going on with you and Gold?"

"Ruby, please! What can possibly be going on with me and Gold?"

Ruby nodded. The thought seemed even more ridiculous now when Belle said it out loud, but Belle's next words shocked her.

"Like he would even give me a second look." – Belle added quietly.

"Excuse me?" – Ruby breathed in disbelief. "Have you looked into the mirror lately? You're a hottie!"

"Well, Gold is not some superficial guy from a football team, it would take more than just a pretty face to get his interest."

"Football player or not, he's a guy, honey." – Ruby said with a meaningful look.

"Still, the person he could fall for has to be a real woman, gorgeous and bold. The one that could make the whole kingdom kneel in front of her even if she wasn't of a noble origin. Not a mumbling teenage girl who Gold would gladly lock away and lose the key."

"Okay. First, you need more self-confidence. Second, kingdom… noble origin…? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ugh, nothing." – Belle laughed. "Just another book I've been reading."

"I'm surprised you even have time to read anything except texts required for Mythology class."

"Who said it wasn't one of them?" – Belle smirked.

"Oh, God." – Ruby groaned rolling her eyes. "Anyway, back to more urgent matters, if you don't want to go out for your sake, do it for me." – She added seriously.

"Why?"

"You'll be my security blanket."

"Since when do you need one when you go to a party?" – Belle narrowed her eyes.

"Since Peter is gonna be there."

"Who exactly is Peter?"

"The guy I grew up with and had a crush on since high school. We've been friends forever, but then…" – Ruby sighed.

"…things changed?" - Belle asked with understanding smile on her face.

"Yes, I realized that I wanted to date him, but he went off to Boston to study at a police academy. Now I see him only when he comes home to visit."

"Wait a minute, he's gonna be a cop and you gonna be a forensic." – Belle said with a smug expression on her face. "You'll make a great couple."

"I think so too, but for that to happen I need to at least see him. Will you please come with me? Pretty please?"

"Fine, I'll go." Belle gave up. Pleading look in Ruby's eyes melted her heart.

As soon as words left her mouth Belle knew she was going to be sorry for this decision in some way, but Ruby's beaming smile made her think that maybe it wasn't such a big price to pay to make her best friend happy.

"Thank you! Thank you!" - Ruby all but crushed Belle in an attack hug.

"Easy, tiger!" – Belle tried to steady them.

"I kinda prefer wolves." – Ruby smirked stepping away.

"That's unusual."

"As opposed to having a soft spot for dragons?" – Ruby countered and it took Belle a few seconds to realize _who_ she was hinting on.

"You know, I can still change my mind about coming with you." – Belle warned her friend arching an eyebrow.

Ruby "zipped her mouth" and disappeared into the bathroom to start beautifying process for the big night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Belle hated it when she was right about certain things, but she hated it even more when she was wrong about them. Belle had a feeling she would be sorry for going out that night, but it didn't begin to describe how miserable Belle was until she and Ruby came back.

"Bellz, I'm sorry. I had no idea that grabby jerk would be there." Ruby said barely daring a look at Belle.

"So that was him being his charming self not just my luck?" Belle asked with a sigh of relive when she finally took off her heels.

"No, Gaston has a reputation." Ruby said adding air quotes to the last word.

"For trying to get under girl's skirt before at least asking her name?"

"Kind of, Gaston thinks that he is so irresistible that any girl should swoon and die in ecstasy if he so much as looks her way. I've been through some crap with him myself when I was a freshman, but a knee in the nuts helped improve the situation." Ruby smirked.

"That information would've been useful while we were still there." Belle laughed. "Where did you disappear anyway?"

"Peter and I found a quiet corner to talk. He said that he always had a crush on me, but he thought that I wanted us to be just friends. He asked me out tomorrow." Ruby beamed.

"I'm really happy for you." Belle said sincerely. "But not as much as I'm happy for myself that I don't have to be your safety blanket anymore and nearly get humped by a big-headed moron."

"I'm so sorry I left you alone with him."

"It's okay, really. I'm a big girl. I survived and hopefully will never see him again."

"One thing you can't deny, though. You did forget about Gold at least for a few hours." Ruby arched an eyebrow.

"That I did." Belle laughed.

Then Belle realized that she didn't really want to forget about Gold. Moreover, she would prefer another "torture session" with him than a minute at that party where she was supposed to have fun surrounded by the people of her age. The thought was somewhat _disturbing_, especially because that one person whose company Belle craved wouldn't say the same thing about her. Maybe it was time to do something about it? The idea to clear the air with Prof. Gold has been lurking in the back of her mind for a couple of weeks now, and the more time passed the more consideration Belle was giving it.

With the morning came determination. Enough was enough. Belle decided she had to fix the situation. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy their banters. Reluctantly, Belle had to admit that arguing with Gold _excited_ her. The electricity she felt between them at those moments made her shiver. But at the same time, another part of Belle deeply resented that her favorite professor was doing it because he hated her. She was going to catch him of guard at his office, without all those other students he needed to intimidate, and try to have a real conversation with him. If Gold wanted apologies, even though Belle didn't technically do anything wrong, she would apologize. That was the plan until she made the final turn on the way to his office and saw who was heading toward her from the opposite end of the corridor. "Crap!" Belle cursed under breath and started walking faster hoping to slide into professor's door and avoid the unpleasant encounter.

"Hey there!" Gaston called with a self-satisfied smirk. Apparently, he interpreted Belle's change of pace as sign of anticipation to talk to him.

"Hey." Belle said without any enthusiasm in her voice, as he caught her right in front of the saving door.

"I was just looking for you, baby, hoping we could have a little chat. And here you are."

"Yeah, just my luck." Belle gave him a fake smile.

"What do you say if we meet tonight at 8 and pick up right where we left off last time?" Gaston said giving Belle what he thought was the most seductive look of his, but it only made her cringe at the memory.

"I…I'm flattered and everything, but I have to study. I'm really sorry, I have to go." Belle said trying to move around him, but Gaston caught her hand and turn her around to face him again.

"Not so fast. You can't just blow me off like this _again_!" Gaston hissed in the tone that suggested he didn't take rejection very well.

"Gaston, let go off me!" Belle raised her voice as Gaston's grip was already hurting her wrist, causing a little red alarm sign in her head to go off.

Pulling Belle closer, Gaston opened his mouth to say something when extremely irritated Scottish brogue interrupted him.

"Could you please stop yell …" The rest of the words died on his lips as Prof. Gold saw what caused him to stop grading papers and come out of his office.

"Let go of me." Belle hissed, completely embarrassed, but Gaston barely acknowledged Gold's presence.

"We haven't finished." He said matter-of-factly, ignoring Belle attempts to free her hand.

"I suggest you do, as the girl says, young man." Gold said in the icy voice.

"It's none of your business, professor." Gaston said as if Gold was just another student.

"I repeat, let her go! When lady says real man listens." Gold said looking daggers at Gaston. He barely raised his voice, but the threat was obvious.

"Lady?" Gaston snorted looking Belle up and down the way that made her want to take a shower, or more like three showers. With bleach. "Not worth it!" He spat pushing her away and walked passed them.

If looks could kill, Gaston would be dead from the way Gold looked at his back. For a few seconds professor was considering the measures he could take to teach that arrogant jerk some manners, but all thoughts vanished when he looked at Belle. She seemed smaller somehow, trying to look as if nothing happened, but Gold saw that she was shaken. Belle couldn't even look at him staring at her feet and massaging her wrist. Sorting out young lovers' quarrel was the very last thing Gold wanted to do, but the sting in his chest wouldn't let him leave her like that.

"Come on, pet, let's go in." Gold said softly.

Belle looked at him with a question, and Gold gestured at the door of his office. She nodded and went in.

"Please, have a seat." He pointed at the chair in front of his table going to the electric kettle to make some tea.

Belle sat, still not talking or looking at him. Gold was already cursing himself. What was he supposed to say to her? He wasn't good even at small talks, let alone conversations about the heart matters, but the silence was becoming unbearable and he gave in.

"No need to be so upset, - " He started hesitantly while putting tea bags in two cups and pouring water, "- young men can overreact sometimes, but I'm sure you will be the same lovebirds before you know it." He turned around to give Belle her cup and froze when he saw the look on her face.

"You think _that_ is my boyfriend?" Belle breathed out in shock. Gold thought she would date someone who treated her like a doormat? The mere idea seemed so ridiculous that it snapped Belle out of her stupor. Was that what Gold thought of her? "That creep is making my life miserable because I refused to let him stick his tongue down my throat 10 minutes after he met me."

"I…I'm sorry, Ms. French. Apparently, I misunderstood the situation." Gold said taken aback by her outburst.

Then, it dawned on her and Belle frowned, shaking her head.

"No, _I am_ sorry! You were just trying to help and I lashed out on you. I'm really sorry! It's just…I felt so…" She mumbled trying to fight tears of anger bubbling in her eyes.

"Shh! It's ok, _love_. I understand." Gold said with a little smile that was soft and kind and _real_.

The warmth in his eyes suggested that Gold really did understand how humiliated and helpless Belle felt, and how embarrassed she was that _he_ witnessed the whole scene. Suddenly, Belle felt the urge to curl into him and hide her face in the crook of his neck. Pushing the impulse down, she returned a shy smile and took the tea that Gold was still holding out for her.

He went to his chair on the opposite side of the table and for a few moments they quietly drank their tea. Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Belle started to look around the room for a topic to start a conversation. Since she didn't recognize the taste of her tea, Belle looked at the box on the shelf.

"Rose? Is this a rose tea?" Belle asked when she couldn't see the full name on the box.

"Rose hip tea." Gold answered looking up at Belle. "Tastes great and good for your immune system."

Belle couldn't help but smile at him.

"What?" Gold asked, puzzled by her almost fond expression.

"Nothing. It's silly." Belle tried to wave of the question, feeling a little foolish.

"Still, I'd like to know. Is there something wrong with the tea?"

"No, I actually like it. It's just that you have this reputation of a big bad monster and, in reality, you all but saving a damsel in distress, making tea, talking about supporting the immune system."

"Well, I'm definitely no Prince Charming or a knight in shining amour, Ms. French." Gold said, feeling uncomfortable with the course of Belle's thoughts. "And, as for the monster reputation, I believe your own experience should tell you that it's not all rumors." Gold added, wishing to remind her (and himself) that nothing between them has changed. But he already felt his walls crumbling, and was terrified at how easily Belle could make him let down his guard, make him… _care_. It felt like centuries since he let anyone come even this close.

"Eh, I always felt that knights and princes were overrated." Belle snorted, and then added seriously. "As for "my experience", I was actually coming to talk to you about it."

"Oh?" Gold was both relieved and disappointed. He only hoped Belle wasn't going to start crying and pleading for him to stop berating her. He'd seen enough of that theatre!

"First of all, I'd like to apologize for the whole situation. I never meant any disrespect, professor. I told you the truth when we first met, even though your class is not a part of my program, I joined it because I've always been fascinated with myths and legends and everything that lies beyond the boundaries of every day's world. And when you called my name I didn't answer not because I was bored or sleeping. I just got distracted thinking about…well, Scotland."

"What?"

"Your accent. I always wanted to see the world, and Scotland was one of the places I wanted to visit. So, I just got carried away with a daydream." Belle finished and bit her lip. She never felt so small and stupid in her whole life. But she was sure that honesty was the only way to set things straight.

"Ms. French, are you looking for monster's weaknesses?" Gold asked in a theatrical manner. "Trying to use my country of origin to win my sympathy?"

"No!" Belle denied with a little more desperation than she wanted to show. Why couldn't he believe for once that someone wasn't lying to him? "I just felt bad about how things were going and wanted you to know what happened, because _I like you_!" Belle blurted before she realized what she said. "I mean…your class!" She added and turned deep red in a record time.

Silence filled the room once again. Gold was all but dumbstruck, staring at Belle, opening and closing his mouth with no sounds coming out. This girl was the only person who managed to leave him lost for words with that childish sincerity and crystal clear lakes of her eyes. Gold just couldn't bring himself to counter with something sarcastic or spiteful like he normally would. Instead, he opted to change the subject all together.

"And what about your accent?" He asked, and it was now Belle's turn to be taken aback.

"What?" She asked, as surprise finally made her look up at Gold.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're from Australia?" Gold said, gesturing with his hand for Belle to elaborate on the topic.

"Um…yeah. I moved to Storybrooke right before the start of the semester."

"You must have had friends, family there. What made you chose to come here?" Gold asked, curious what could make an 18-year old suddenly move half a world across from home and to a small town in Maine of all places.

"Well, my real friends were mostly books and movies. My family, which is my father, moved here with me. And…" Belle paused, putting her cup of tea on the table, while gathering the words and strength to say it, "-…we had to move after…my mother died."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. French. I didn't realize... You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's okay." And, surprisingly, it did feel ok to talk to him about that. Belle almost wanted to talk to him about it, about everything. "The pain is still there weather I talk about it or not. I guess, I should've been prepared for it to happen since doctors had been less than hopeful for quite a while."

Before he could think better of it, Gold reached out for Belle's hand still lying on the table, and gently squeezed it.

"No one can be prepared for the death of a loved one." He said in the tone that suggested he was coming from his own experience, but Belle didn't dare to ask. She only nodded.

"May I ask how it happened?" Gold cleared his throat and took his hand off of Belle's arm.

"Cancer. She had been fighting for over a year, but she finally lost."

"I'm very sorry, _Belle_." Gold said with an intense look, full of compassion and support and something else, she couldn't quite identify.

"Thank you." Belle met his gaze and she could sense something changing in that moment. The very air between them now felt different.

After a few moments, (or maybe an hour) Gold averted his gaze and the trance broke.

"Um, another thing, we weren't prepared for, was medical bills while my mom was in treatment." Belle continued, blinking and trying to clear her thoughts. "My father lost his florist business, and eventually our house. Whatever money we still had was enough to move and start over."

"But why Storybrooke?"

"Oh!" Belle realized she left out an important part of the story. "My father comes from a family of florists, originally from Storybrooke. His older brother was still living here untill his recent retirement. He and his wife went on an around-the-world cruise like they always wanted. And he needed someone to take care about the shop that my grandfather opened. You probably know it – "The game of thorns"?"

"Of course, I drive by it every morning on the way to work." Gold nodded, remembering the little place almost swallowed by ivy. "If your father is from here, how he ended up in Australia then?"

"For my mom." Belle all but beamed at Gold, it was her favorite part of the family history.

"Oh?" He couldn't help but return her smile.

"They met when my dad was on vocation in Melbourne with friends. Legend has it that the moment they saw each other they knew it was forever. But they were both sophomores at college, so they spent the next year writing, calling, stealing short visits. After one of those visits my mom called my dad and told him she was expecting." Belle let out a little laugh and pointed at herself, drawing another fond smile from Gold. "They were both terrified because it was too soon, but in the end it didn't change anything, since they'd already decided they wanted to get married. It was already Spring, so after they both graduated my father went to Australia and married mom."

"Wow, that's a wonderful story."

"Thanks."

They were sitting, smiling at each other, and no one really knew what to say or do next. Belle broke the silence first.

"I should probably go now. I hope, I didn't take too much of your time." She said, standing up.

"It's no matter." Gold realized he lost the track of time and forgot where they were.

"I...I never said "thank you" for what you did for me earlier. It was really kind of you." She said with a soft smile.

"You're welcome." Gold returned her smile.

Belle was already at the door when a sudden thought made her stop and turn around.

"Does this, -" she gestured at the space between them, "- mean you will stop giving me a hard time?"

Gold narrowed his eye and tilted his head as if he was thinking her words over for a few moments.

"Not a chance." He answered and almost a predatory grin spread across his face, sending shivers down Belle's spine.

She giggled and slipped out of the room.

Minutes were passing by and Gold still sat looking at the closed door. There was something about this girl, some special air about her. Belle made him stop constantly reliving the pain and horrors in his past and he could breathe free again. With her Gold felt like the man he was a long time ago, felt alive again. Belle was a little flicker of light that chased away his darkness. Gold shook his head laughing at his own thoughts. He was a mythologist, not a _poet_, but he sure was starting to sound like one.

Belle came back to her room with the biggest smile on her face. In fact, she couldn't stop smiling all the way to the dorm or care less what people who saw her might think. She didn't want this to happen, but she couldn't keep denying it. Gold was a ruthless professor, who probably thought her a nuisance at best, and Belle had a _full-blown crush_ on him.

* * *

Regardless to what Belle believed and what Gold intended, things did change after that. Maybe not radically enough for other students in the classroom to notice, they were just happy not to be the ones given "the third degree". But for someone with a practiced eye it only took seconds to realize what they were really looking at. Someone like Dean Mills who was passing by the corridor and froze in front of a little window in the door of the classroom. Regina wasn't surprised to see a student smiling _lovingly_ at her professor, leaning forward to get at least few inches closer to him. It was only strange because the said professor was Gold. What really shocked her was that university's beast was gazing _adoringly_ back at the blue-eyed brunette as if she was the most wonderful thing in the world. Immediately Regina felt a sting of jealousy in her chest. Regina wasn't interested in Gold, unless it involved taking away his power. Dean Mills still remembered what true love felt like and had no doubts that it was exactly what she saw in front of her, as well as that she would never feel it again. Tears started bubbling in her eyes as Daniel's face flushed in her mind. Regina blinked the tears and the image away forcing herself to focus on how she could exploit the situation rather than painful memories. For the first time in years, if not ever, Gold had a _weakness_ and if she waited and watched carefully Regina would find the opportunity to use it.


End file.
